1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives, and more particularly, to a technique for writing repeatable runout correction values to a magnetic disk of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In order to remain competitive, disk drive manufacturers must continually provide increased data storage capacity while rigidly controlling disk drive manufacturing cost. One key to increased storage capacity is increased track density, often expressed as tracks per inch or TPI. Market demand for increased storage capacity has pushed disk drive designers to increase the TPI of disk drives, thereby increasing the demands for accurate positioning of the disk drive's read/write head in disk operations.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method for writing repeatable runout correction values to a magnetic disk of a disk drive without unnecessarily impacting the disk drive's storage capacity or increasing the disk drive's manufacturing cost.